Mayor Gerald Goldie
Mayor Gerald Goldie is a lifelong politician and the elected Mayor of beWilder's New York City. He's in his 50's. He oversees the city and it's policies, all while harbouring ambitions for even higher office. He is a naturally suave and charismatic man with a taste for expensive and prestigious things, as well as women. Like all politicians, he's well connected throughout the city, state and even the federal government. Also like all politicians he has rumours surrounding him and his ties to shady backers like the Maeda Cartel. He is father to Cedric Goldie. Descriptions Physical Mayor Goldie is older white gentleman. As an man in his 50's, he's lucky to still have his natural brown hair colour in both his thick crop of hair and his goatee beard. His eyes are also a dark brown. For an older guy he's in good shape, spending a fair amount of time maintaining himself for the cameras. His face is beginning to show the lines of age, but only slightly. The Mayor likes to wear classy attires, including tuxedos in even semi-formal settings. He has trained mannerisms to help making appear suave and collected. He's often seen holding a cigar just to help make him seem more remarkable yet still demure. Gerald has no scars or tattoos of note. Personality Gerald Goldie is a skilled politician, socialite, charmer and all round liked man. At times he can be conceited and self-entitled man, with a big ego and big tastes to match. While he is mostly a benevolent city leader, he knows how to follow and even guide the whims of his constituents, but he knows his supporters and political allies come first in the line for handouts. He has few qualms about how the game is played. As a father he's markedly different, strict and distant to his son Cedric as he tries to mould the young man into the next stage of the Goldie political dynasty. In recent years his tastes have been broadening as he becomes more inured to the kinds of things he can get legitimately, with just money and his influence. It's this hunger that makes him susceptible to the exploits of Tatsuro Maeda.Demonstrated in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Hobbies and Interests * Politics and Political Dynasties * Cigars and American Whiskey. * Exotic and Delicate Women. * Pleasure Cruises. Dislikes * Crusader Journalists Key Personal Relationships Cedric Goldie (Son) Cedric is Gerald's son and hope for a future Goldie political dynasty. Over the years the Mayor's busy work life made it so he had little time for family, but more recently he has begun to take Cedric under his wing in an attempt to shape him into a man like himself rather than the more timid, bumbling young man he's become. Their relationship is strained but generally good, as Cedric looks up to and respects his influential father, even though he has yet to get much of the same in return. The main thing that they have in common and that bonds them is a taste for exotic/entertaining women and socialising in private on their family yacht with them. Tatsuro Maeda A long time supporter, Maeda is a business acquaintance at most to the Mayor, but is an important one nonetheless. Together they socialize at Maeda's Club Kaikaku, one of the more prestigious gentlemen's club in the city, made more so by the Mayor's membership. In the early years of their working together, the Office of the Mayor helped bestow some legitimacy on Maeda's businesses and cartel, while in return Maeda provided support and funding for the Mayor and his allies' campaigns and agenda within the communities Maeda has influence. In recent timesCirca the timeline area of Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, Gerald's growing taste for more exotic pleasures that can only be acquired by less legal means have lead him to a more personal arrangement with Tatsuro, which in return leads him to own bigger favours to the Cartel. Backstory Pre-Political Life Before going into politics himself, Gerald studied political sciences in the leading New York City universities. Even as a youth he knew he wanted to become a powerful man. During his college time he went to great lengths to make a name for himself in the grassroots area, a move that has served him well over the years. He organised campus sit-ins for causes that were important, especially modelling himself as one of the leading opponents of the then slowing Cold War. After college, instead of charging right into the political area, Gerald instead joined in the business end of things in an effort to build out his portfolio with some private sector experience. Thanks to family connections he landed a notable job with a city development company in the city, overseeing the government utilities contracts and training the unemployed. He spent the rest of his 20's working initiatives that both build up the company and looked good on his political resume, all while juggling time with his wife and helping out with the local branch of his political party. With the little money he managed to save over the years, and with the inheritance he had coming from his Grandfather, Gerald turned a small fortune into a rather large one through investments with the help of his connections and a little insider trading. That money has been further invested, as being rich is a vote getter in his favourite city in the world. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Mayor Goldie has a minor, but significant, role to play in the web of intrigue that looms over the plot of AoH:MoAR. Appearing in the early stages of the game, the Mayor's connections to Tatsuro Maeda and Club Kaikaku become a point of investigation for Natasha and Miller. Later, after some sleuthing, it comes to light that Maeda is using his ability to provide the Mayor with a special kind of girls to get favours in return. A large shipment of guns, explosives and even a trio of armoured vehicles are discovered in Maeda's Harbour WarehouseAs seen in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, the containers for which all bear the logo of the Department of Homeland Security. This leads Natasha to suspect it's the Mayor's connections to military surplus equipment is what Maeda is after, enough to arm his forces for an attack on Heels or some other NYC landmark. While not present himself, the Mayor's yacht is also a significant location in the game AoH:MoAR, as the place Mission #2 happens. A party out on the Hudson is the perfect set up for Poison Ivy's plans to be carried out, away from the eyes of the city. It was also to be the way to resolve loose ends include Mayor Goldie, his son Cedric and Captain Stone, but the Mayor escaped harm by not attending. Special Note: During the Federal Securities Bank Raid, a campaign banner with the text "Make Your Voice Heard. Vote Mayor Goldie" can be seen on a building across the streetMission #1 of Agent of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, behind the truck carrying Faceless Joe(s). Non-Canonical Content Mayor Goldie has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Characters Category:AoH Characters